Seaman
"There ain’t enough rum to get me back on that ship. But rum and a bit of gold might do." Basic (Core) Most Imperial seamen come from the province of Nordland, which has a long stretch of coast on the Sea of Claws. The Greatships, Wolfships, and Wargalleys of the Imperial Fleet patrol these waters, protecting the Empire from Norse longships, Bretonnian buccaneers, and the dreaded fleets of Chaos. Hardened Seaman crew these ships, while their compatriots sail merchantmen, pirate vessels, and other privately owned craft. Elven sailors can be found on the Sea of Claws as well, particularly those engaged by their great Merchant Houses. The activity of the region revolves around Marienburg, the greatest port in the Old World. This city and its surrounding area (known as the Wasteland) used to be the Imperial province of Westerland but it bought its independence years ago. While Marienburg itself is neutral territory, the Sea of Claws is the site of daily clashes. On blood-soaked decks, Seamen earn their rum ration and their booty. Note: During character creation, if you take Common Knowledge (the Wasteland), your character can be from the great port of Marienburg at your option. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (Bretonnia, Norsca, Tilea or the Wasteland), Consume Alcohol or Perception, Dodge Blow, Row, Sail, Scale Sheer Surface, Speak Language (Breton, Norse or Tilean), Swim Talents: Hardy or Street Fighting, Seasoned Traveller, Strike Mighty Blow or Swashbuckler Trappings: Leather Jerkin, Bottle of Poor Craftsmenship Spirits Career Entries Boatman, Envoy, Ferryman, Fisherman, Norse Career Exits Marine, Mate, Navigator, Rogue, Smuggler Roles on a Ship Able Seaman: '''This is the basic seaman career, and the backbone of any ship. The seaman needs to know both the rigging and the sails, as well as the basics of steering and navigation. The seaman must be able to read the skies, weather, winds and, most importantly, the mood of his captain. '''Carpenter (Tradesman): The carpenter is aboard a ship to repair battle and weather damage to masts, yards, hatches and the hull, and keep a watchful eye on the ship’s leaky seams with wooden plugs and oakum. Gunner: The gunner is responsible for the operation and care of the ship’s guns and ammunition. Some of the gunner’s daily duties include the sifting of black-powder to keep it dry and the inspection of cannon and cannon balls for signs of rust. In combat, the gunner is not just an expert at aiming, but is acquainted with all stages in the firing process: loading, aiming, firing, resetting and swabbing for the next load. Sailmaker (Tradesman): The sailmaker is in charge of maintaining all of the fabrics and canvases on the ship: sails, flags, hammocks, and so on. Prize Money In the Old World, seized enemy ships and cargo become the property of the capturing nation or merchant. This was a convenient system for organisations like the Imperial navy, who could reward their fleets with monies gained from the value of the seized ship rather than their own coffers. In time, seamen came to see enemy ships as “prizes”. Therefore, money gained from the sale of prizes became known as prize money. Merchant ships that fly the flag of an enemy realm are also fair game for capture, and are especially sought after. The prize money from these ships comes from the sale of both the ship and cargo, which could be a very lucrative transaction for the lucky seaman. If the captured vessel is an enemy warship, and repairable, the navy will pay prize money equaling the fair market value for a craft of similar size. The only exception to this rule is for orc warships and watercraft—no civilised realm will pay for those. The navy also pays an additional prize bonus per enemy aboard the captured ship. The navy will also pay a “head money” bonus for captured enemy sailors. The lure of prize money has called many hopefuls to a hard life at sea. A lucky seaman could find himself making a year’s pay or more in the course of one battle. The following scheme for distribution of prize money is standard among the merchant fleets and navies of the Old World. Allocation is by eighths. Two eighths of the prize money goes to the captain, generally propelling him upwards in political and financial circles. One eighth of the money goes to the admiral who signed the ship’s written orders. One eighth is divided among the first mate, quartermaster, and bosun. Two eighths are divided among the master of sails, master carpenter, master gunner and their mates. The final two eighths are divided among the crew, with seamen, sailmakers and marines receiving larger shares than cabin boys.